One night only
by AlishaAlanis
Summary: For one night only the boys appear on a talk show with everyone's favourite hosts Jess and Tammy. They reveal things that everyone has been dying to know since the movie came out, with special guest apperances fromthe Frog brothers, Max and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I would take 5 from writing my main story, I actually came across my old account from when I was 14 that I've been locked out of. So I'm planning on copying them across to this account and finishing off, as there's 7 stories unfinished. So here's one of my old stories which I've tweaked a bit. If you like this check out my main story!**

**I do not own lost boys just my talk show hosts Tammy and Jess. **

**Overhead voice:** Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you, for one night only the Lost Boys are here, but before we introduce them let's welcome our hosts Tammy and Jess.

**(Audience claps, Tammy and Jess walk on stage and take a seat on the chairs laid out for them)**

**Tammy:** Have we got a show for you guys tonight, I'd say their one of the best guests to ever come on this show. Wouldn't you agree Jess.

**Jess: **Most definitely Tammy, now lets not keep you waiting any longer. For one night only the Lost Boys.

**(Claps and cheers from the audience as the Lost Boys walk on stage and take a seat next to the hostess)**

**Tammy: **Wow it's wonderful to have you Boys here with us tonight.

**David: **It's a pleasure to be here Tammy.

**Jess:** So how are you guys tonight?

**David: **We're doing very well thank you for asking Jess.

**Tammy: **So tonight we're going to be asking you all different questions that fans have put forward.

**(The Boys look between each other smiling)**

**Tammy:** Right our first question is for all the Boys, how old are you all?

**David:** 134

**Dawyne:** 130

**Paul:** 107

**Marko:** I'm 97

**(Jess let's out a whistle)**

**Jess**: Damn you guys are old.

**Tammy: **Jess!

**Jess:** Sorry it's just wow you don't realise the whole aging thing until you say how old you are.

**David:** It shocks a lot of people, especially Marko.

**Marko:** Yeah most people think i'm a lot younger because of when I turned.

**Jess:** Right next question and this is for David and it's a bit out there. What type of person do you go for when making a kill?

**David:** Normally I like someone who puts up a bit of a fight, I enjoy watching them think they're gonna win until they see the fangs.

**Tammy:** Another question one that's been playing on everyone's minds, you and Star what's the deal?

**David:** Well at first she was going to be a meal but then I thought why not add a girl to the group but she wasn't right for us. Couldn't kill her so I thought why not play with her.

**Paul:** Man she was annoying, all she did was cry once she found out.

**Jess:** Didn't it bother you that she was upset?

**Marko:** Why would it, we don't care when we kill people and she'd been given a chance at another life but decided to cry.

**Jess:** Would any of you guys turn me into a vampire if I asked?

**Tammy:** Jess why would you want to be a vampire?

**Jess:** That's easy, there's so many reasons but I'll give you my top 3

You stay young forever

None stop partying

Think of all the people you could meet

**Tammy:** But you have to kill people?

**(Jess shrugs) **

**Jess:** There's a lot of people that deserve to die start off with them and I'm sure in no time it wont bother me.

**Tammy**: Wow when you think you know people.

**Jess:** So David wanna turn me.

**(David chuckles)**

**David:** I might have to, sounds like you'd fit right in with us.

**(Phone starts ringing, Line one is picked up and a fan answers)**

**Fan:** Oh my God I can't believe I'm talking to the Lost Boys! My questions for David. What's your opinion on each of the boys.

**David: **I look at each of the boys in a different way, Dwayne is the closest to my age so we spent a lot of time together and I know if anything was to happen to me he'd make an excellent leader. Then there's Marko the youngest but the most deceiving of us all, part of me feels like I need to protect him especially from Paul whos always high and getting him into trouble. I know I can trust Marko with anything and I can count on Paul to always have a good time.

**Fan: **Bye I love you!

**(Phone hung up)**

**David:** The women just love me.

**Tammy: **Right we're going to take a quick 10 minutes, stay tuned for more questions.

**If you all enjoyed this let me know and I'll post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated this for a bit, this is just kind of a side piece that I'm adding to when I have time. Hopefully I'll have a little more time now that my main Lost Boys story is done (Santa Carla secret) if you haven't go check it out after this, I'm posting the last three chapters this week and then it's finished! **

**Chapter 2**

**Tammy: **Welcome back everyone, we hope you're all comfy as we have more juicy questions lined up for the lost boys.

**(Tammy claps her hands)**

**Jess: **That's right, so let's not keep any of you waiting any longer.

**Tammy: **So we all love the lost boys movie so our next question for you guys is what was your favourite and least bits of the movie, Paul we'll start with you.

**Paul:** Well my least favorite bit was obviously dying, which I think was probably all our least favorite bits to be honest.

**(All the boys nod and hum in agreement)**

**Paul:** I have to say I think my favorite bit was the boardwalk, we got to pretty much do what we wanted when it wasn't our scene which meant checking out the concerts that were on every night.

**Jess: **David what about you?

**David: **I have to agree with Paul dying wasn't on the top of my list plus they didn't even do it right, so in theory I shouldn't of died just badly injured. My favorite bit was definitely biting into that guys skull.

**Tammy:** But that was just fake?

**Dawyne:** Nah he actually bit into that extra's skull.

**David:** Yeah heat of the moment and I got a bit carried away.

**Jess:** Okay then, moving on Dwyane your bits.

**Dwyane: **As much as I hated dying I really did like saying you missed sucker, I didn't speak hardly in the film but they did give me a cool line when I did.

**Jess:** Last but not least Marko?

**Marko: **For starters how they killed me off suck! As if two little amture hunter would of been able to sneak into our den and kill us. My favorite bit was swinging from the train tracks, funny story Paul wasn't meant to fall off first.

**Paul:** I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't of started kicking me.

**Marko:** True but I didn't want to go first so I kicked Paul off.

**Tammy:** Do you speak to any of the other people from the movie?

**David:** Paul and Marko do.

**Paul: **Yeah we speak to Sam, his actually not that bad.

**Marko:** We see him nearly every night

**Tammy:** But in the movie he doesn't like you guys?

**Marko:** At first he didn't see in the movie his brother really did get turned into a vamp but that was by accident. Once he was human again Sam started warming up to us more and has kinda become part of the group.

**Jess:** Do you think he will join the Lost boys?

**Paul: **I'm not sure about that, he still doesn't like the fact we kill people so we have a rule not to mention it around him. Maybe in a few years time he will come around and join us fully.

**Jess:** What do you think about the **(she looks over to Dwayne and David) **

**Dwyane: **I don't really mind the kid his better than his brother at least.

**David: **Not a fan they know I don't like humans just tagging along if they're not going to turn.

**Tammy:** Well speaking of Sam he's here now.

**(The audience clap and cheer as Sam walks on and takes a seat next to Marko)**

**Jess:** Welcome to the show Sam.

**Sam: **Thanks for having me Jess and Tammy.

**Jess: **So Sam we just asked the boys what their favourite part of the movie was and some of the bits they didn't really like, so what were yours.

**Sam: **Hmm well the comic book store has to be one of my favourite places, I still go to it now when I hang with the guys even though they protest. See it's funny if you would have asked me after filming I would of said the early mornings, I hated waking up at 5am to film and then being up super late for the scene with the guys. However, now my least favourite bit now would have to be killing the guys off, at the time I didn't really get along with them but now they're my best mates, sorry about that guys.

**Marko & Paul: **Don't worry about it, we're cool now.

**Tammy: **Sam how does your mum and brother feel about you being friends with vampires.

**(Sam laughs and looks at the guys who were all smiling chucking to themselves)**

**Tammy: **I take it not well?

**Sam:** No it's one of them at first they hated it well Michael still does never did forgive them for turning him into a vampire, I think it's also because him and Star are still together so they have a mutual hate for the guys. As for my mum at first she didn't like it but over time she's really warmed to them, they even come over for dinner and games night every now and again.

**Jess:** Speaking of Lucy we also have her on the show, everyone put your hands together for Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this in some time, this has just become a side piece that I only really update when I've got time. Currently I'm writing four other stories so it's pretty hard to find time at the moment, after this chapter there will only be one more just to tie it over as it's not meant to be a long one, why not check out my Lost Boys story Santa Carla Secret that's complete with the second book coming out on the 3rd of Feb.**

**Chapter 3**

**(The audience clap and cheer as Lucy walks on and takes a seat next to Sam)**

**Jess:** Welcome Lucy how are you this evening?

**Lucy: **I'm very well thank you for asking.

**Tammy: **So Lucy I think there's a lot of questions people want to ask you, so what was it like pretending to date a vampire?

**Lucy: **Well it was definitely weird but Max is actually a very sweet man.

**Tammy: **So did Max actually want you to join the family or was that just part of the movie?

**Lucy: **At first it was part of the movie but more towards the end of filming he did ask if we

could go on an actual date.

**Jess: **Did you go?

**Lucy: **I actually did but unfortunately it didn't work out, I think it's because I was used to being on my own with the boys and I didn't want someone coming in trying to replace their father.

**Tammy: **That's very sweet that you think of the boys. So what do you think of Sam being friends with four vampires?

**Lucy:** So at first I wasn't happy about it I didn't want him getting in trouble or anything happening to him.

**Sam: **Mum I told you I was fine the whole time.

**Lucy: **I know that now, then one night they came round for tea and as much as they were cheeky I could see they were like any other teenager.

**Paul: **The only difference is we eat people.

**(Lucy looked at Paul disappointed) **

**Paul: **Sorry Lu

**Lucy:** It's okay Paul. Yeah so after that meal they started coming around more and I warmed up to them, now they come round most nights. We have rules don't we boys?

**(The boys all said yes and nodded at Lucy)**

**Tammy: **Can you share some of them rules with us and our viewers?

**Lucy: **Of course one night me, Sam and the boys had a little sit down. So we agreed they wouldn't kill anyone in front of Sam, then there's making sure they feed before seeing Sam I don't want to risk him being a snack for the boys. What else?

**David:** If Sam wants to become a vamp he has to wait until his finished school.

**Lucy:** Ah yes thank you David. I think it's important Sam finishes school first and if it's the life he wants, I can't really stop him, look what happened to his brother I only ask that he still comes home one night a week for family night with the boys if he wants.

**Jess:** It sounds like you did end up becoming the boys mother after all Lucy?

**Lucy:** I guess I did and I wouldn't change it for the world, they are now my boys and I think they know I'd do anything for them.

**Dwayne: **We sure do Lucy, we'd do the same for you too.

**(The others nodded in agreement)**

**Lucy: **While I remember will one of boys help me with the house.

**Tammy: **They help you with house work?

**Lucy: **Of course they're good boys. Marko helped me paint the new house last week and Dwayne and David have been helping with the kitchen.

**Jess: **What about Paul?

**Lucy: **Paul has made sure to keep me smiling during the move.

**Jess:** So why have you moved?

**Lucy:** Well the house in the movie wasn't actually ours it was a prop house that as you saw got destroyed and wasn't able to fix up, so after the film we loved it in Santa Carla so much we moved here. I made sure to get a big enough place so the boys could stay over if they wanted.

**Tammy:** Wow Lucy that is so kind.

**David:** Lucy is very good with us even when we're up to no good, she's the best mother anyone could ask for. Also let us know when you need a hand with moving everything.

**Lucy: **Thank you David.

**Tammy: **Well everyone that has been a real surprise tune back in after these short ads for the last part of our show.

**Jess: **See you all soon

**(Camera pans out to show everyone talking before going to an ad)**


End file.
